crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Commercials
A list of commercials for Gogo's Crazy Bones and their counterparts. The commercials listed below can be seen in the compilation video to the right. Not all of the commercials listed are in the video, however. Be prepared to add extra videos! Commercials *Original Crazy Bones Series 1 (90's) *Buddies and Mutants (UK, 1998) *Two Hielocos commercials *Matutolas Series 1 and 2 *Gogo's Crazy Bones Series 1 (2007, has quite a few variants, listed below.) **Variant 1: Shorter version, Mosh, Nasako, Sato and Most Wanted Hiraku have different voices **Variant 2: Completely different than Variant 1, from 2011, animated segments used ***Variant 3: Same as Variant 2, only it promotes a Walgreens giveaway and is shorter *Urban Toys (used for Bolivia and Brazil) *Costa Gran Cereal giveaway *BigX giveaway *Philippian Urban Toys commercial (completely different from the Bolivia/Brazil commercial) *Gogo's Series 2/Evolution **Variant 1: Promotes the Trick Shot contest *Gogo's Series 3/Explorer *Gogo's Series 4/Power *Megatrip series *C1000 Megatrip *Carrefour Megatrip (two commercials) *Real Poland Megatrip (two versions, one normal and one promoting Golden Ayu) *Mega Metropolis *Foot Gogo's *C1000 Voetbal *Gogo's Series 5/Superstar *Cool/Groovy Gogo's (Chile, Israel and the Phillippines) *C1000 Cool/Groovy *Albert Cool/Groovy *Exito Cool/Groovy Gogo's *C1000 X Gogo's *Tosty Foot Gogo's *Disney Wikkeez Trivia *C1000 has done quite a few Gogo's Crazy Bones promotions, explaining why they have quite a few commercials for such. *At the very beginning of the Little Tokyos commercial, the Tokyos bump into Gogos from the 2008 version of Series 1. The Gogos were shadowed in this appearance. **The cameo may suggest a relation between Little Tokyos and Gogo's Crazy Bones, presumably as rivals. *Near the end of the Series 1 commercial from 2011, Hiro and Nasako pause during an air attack. When they do this, Hiro opens his eyes in surprise. This was the second time we ever see Hiro opening his eyes, the first time it happened was in a Mega Metropolis Comic when he was scared. **That particular commercial is also the first (and only) time the Gogos are animated with something other than CGI. *For some of the commercials, there are multiple of the same Gogo (most noticable in the C1000 Foot commercial). Errors/Goofs These errors can be seen in the gallery below. The gallery is incomplete; be prepared to add onto it! *At the end of the Philippian Urban Toys commercial, all of the products shown (e.g. sticker album, 3-packs, ect.) are the Cool series versions of the items, not the Urban Toys versions of them. The Gogo's dancing in front of these products are still Urban Toys characters, though. *In the Series 3/Explorer commercial, when the Gogos are coming out of the drum, one of the Gogos that comes out of the drum is a Lucky Rab with Hilbo's face. *In the Series 5/Superstar commercial, some Superstar characters are seen in colors other than the ones they come in. (e.g. Fist can be seen in pink a few times, but he doesn't even come in pink in any of the series except Urban Toys.) *Raus and Loo's names are switched In the Brazilian Mega Foot commercial. *When the animated version of B-King is first shown in the 2011 Series 1 commercial, he doesn't have the "bracelet" around any of his arms. When he appears again, however, he seems to have this "bracelet" again. *In the Albert commercial with the freezer scene, some of the paint on one of the freezing Gogos, particluarly Flow, has been scraped off. Loogogo.png|The Raus/Loo name switch goof. Unofficial Commercials *Dracco Heads *Skyzos *Toonz/Blinku (two commercials, one normal and one with a rap song) *Little Tokyos *Tim'Foot JoJo's (France) *JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads (many different versions, also one for the music album) *Bumping Weirdos Category:About Category:About Crazy Bones